Exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine is a heterogeneous mixture that contains gaseous emissions such as, but not limited to, carbon monoxide (“CO”), unburned hydrocarbons and oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”) as well as particulate matter comprising condensed phase materials (liquids and solids).
A vehicle may include an exhaust gas treatment system to treat the exhaust gas. Typical exhaust gas treatment systems include a particular filter (“PF”) including a PF substrate to collect particulate matter (e.g., soot) from the exhaust gas. The amount of particulates captured by the PF increases over time and can cause the PF substrate to become overloaded. A regeneration operation is selectively performed that introduces additional heat upstream from the PF to burn off the carbon and soot collected in the PF substrate. Accordingly, the PF may be cleaned and regenerated for further use.